hitory's strongest shinobi
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what hapens when Elder gets news of his grandson being treaed bad by the villagers and pays him a visit and what effcts will Yami have on the Iland read to find out harem naru saku in it
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto or Keninchi history's strongest disciple Naruto belongs to Kishimoto wile Keninchi belongs to Syun Matsuena and I give credit to F-14 Tomcat Lover his idea he's letting me use and I am be working on this new kid on the block and the cursed cherry blosolme wich is naru saku obito rin and sauuske and Hinata fic new kid on the block is gundom seed harem.

Chapter 1

The forgotten world

It was a beautiful day In Tokyo at Kōryō High were Kenichi Miu and Renka were in Japanese history with MR. Fukujiro Yasunaga class he had bold head and glass on were a suit and tie he was in his early 50s.

He said "today class we going to talk about the lost chunk of Japan it have never been explored "this got Kenichi Miu and Renka interested so they listened.

After school Kenichi went to Ryōzanpaku their Kenichi Renka and Miu went in and saw the elder he had long blonde hair long blonde bearded he had a troubled look on his face.

"Its seems my grandson you cousin Miu been being treated bad and this is by your aunt Kushina "he said then a women with a pink kimono a sword on her back came in.

"ok I am ready " she said as three men were packed as well one man was big he had yellow tank top and red shorts and a mongkol around his head with bandages wrapped around his hands and feet he was also dark skinned tall and powerful.

The second guy is a tall and largely-muscled tan-skinned man. He has short eggplant-colored hair with a longer strand hanging over his face.

Since his late-teen years, he has had a long scar that runs horizontally across the bridge of his nose.

He had a brown jacket and blue jeans on with a brown belt the last guy a man of above-average height and messy black hair. He is almost constantly seen in his hakama.

Despite his seemingly small physique, he has actually developed his muscles' built and definition to perfection.

He takes most pride in his small and well-groomed mustache.

And he has dull and nearly colorless pupils of his eyes. Anther man came in he was short middle aged man, who is balding with a long pointed out Chinese mustache.

He wears typical Chinese clothing used in martial arts with a hat to cover the bald part of his head.

"Renka dear I got everything packed " said the man Keninchi said " thanks master Kensei " said Kenichi as he noticed his and Miu's bags were packed they all headed out.

They dint know someone was following them on the island in the leaf village a 12 year old boys hiding under his covers it was October 10th there was a mob outside his house with charka chains covering it.

"go way !" yelled a women with a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair as Kunais broken beer bottles and glass was thrown at the chains " let us kill that demon!" yelled one man in the mod.

"demon lover!" yelled a women then Anbu came and threw smoke bombs the mob departed Anbu came down from the tree the women put the chains down "are you ok lady Kushina?" asked one of them.

"yes I am " said Kushina as she went in to confront her son she entered the room and began patting his head "its fine all those people are gone now " said His mom with a gentle voice and smile on her lips.

Else were in a cave there were 13 people standing and talking "so when do we make our move" one asked "the leader then said "soon Hidan" three of them smirked.

"meeting over" said the leader the three that smirked left to their room a girl with fair skin, full lips, and bright green eyes and sort spiky red hair she then looked around.

Took her laptop out under the bed and went on Skype and Skyped with 3rd fist Freya/ Kaname Kugatachi " ok Freya this group is a threat" said Kisara in a whispered tone .

Freya is a fairly tall and very attractive dark-skinned woman with blue-eyes and short messy brown hair. She also curvy eyebrows and a thin scar running across her left cheek.

She is slender but noticeably curvaceous and athletic in frame with broad shoulders and flare hips.

She also sports a well-endowed chest with a fairly muscled and well-toned built.

Usually, she is seen in a form-fitting light-blue sleeveless-shirt and dark blue spandex pants with an orange leather jacket with which she hides the pieces of her staff in the jacket sleeves and a golden eye-like pendant around her neck.

"Ok I shall tell the shadow fists and we shall be there in an hour" a knock was heard at Kisara's door she answered it was Itachi "hey Kim what you doing?" he's asked "nothing" said Kisara.

Kisara had a red kimono on that matched her hair she smiled and kissed him with Ryūto and Hibiki Ryūto was in his room he heard a Knock "come in".

The girl came in she had aqua blue hair long to her back one eye golden the other orange she wore a Akatsuki cloak but she was a unofficial member of the groupe "what do you want Zuriya?" asked Ryūto.

Zuriya blushed and said "something off with you" she said Ryūto then kissed her lips she kissed back "I am fine " said Ryūto but his undercover name is Mudo.

With Hibiki he was walking down the hall he had his Akatsuki hat on singing he had blue farmers shit under his cloak a girl with purple hair and hazel eyes was walking down the hall not paying any mind were she was going.

She was reading a book one of the most popular trilogy's make out books she was blushing wile reading she also had a purvey side to her but it also small she was wereing the groups cloak.

She then bumped in to him "sorry Yo you ok?" she asked in a worried tone he got up and said in a singing "tone "I am fine Kiyuri" he then helped her up and they went to Kiyuri's room .

Back with Kenichi and the gang they were on a boat the island was in view Kenichi had medium length spiky brown hair in the back and some hanging in the front on the sides and brown eyes.

He also a boy of average height he had his a dougi chainmail underneath Bandages on his hands and Kung Fu Pants and shoes wile Miu as fair skin with a beauty-mark under her left eye, bright blue eyes, and long straight-blond hair reaching down to her hips with short bangs.

Renka is a fair-skinned young girl of average size. She has bright blue eyes with upper-back-length purple hair constantly done up in an intricate.

braiding; it has two separate strands on each side of her head and one in the back similar to cat ears and a tail , and chin-length bangs hanging over her eyes with sideburns looping up her jaw. Similar to Miu, she sports a noticeably curvaceous frame and large bust.

Renka tends to wear revealing Chinese dress on "so do any of you guys got family heare?" asked Renka Apachai and Shigure shook their heads yes " I got a little sister named Fu " said Apachai and Shigure said " I got a cousin here".

"well are they going ?" thought the figure under the tarp they landed on the beach and began going to Konoha meanwhile back in the Akatsuki base .

The members of Akatsuki bodies were laying on the ground only three got up they were Itachi Konan and Kisame Konan saw pain on the ground he said " Konan look for Hayato Fūrinji he my father in law " coughed out Pain.

"Nagato!" yelled Konan Itachi took her and he used body Flicker Justu to get to Konoha " they were weak even those poison it effected Mikumo putty bad but her body can expel it" said Senzui he had a cloak on as the others did as well.

With Naruto he was at the academy paying attain in class he wrote everything down then the bell rang he looked around he had a lot of girls around him the class was divide between the Naruto and Sauske fan clubs.

Naruto then blushed and said "um lady's I got to go "he got up and began walking to the Namikaze/ Uzumaki compound .

He walked to his compound people were walking the streets and different colored leafs were falling to the ground he walked in the compound and noticed shoes at his door.

He then took out a kunai snuck in the house he threw the Kunai Shigure caught it with two fingers Tenten flinched and yelled "Naruto you could have killed us!".

Kushina said " Naruto that's not how you treat you grandfather and cousin!" she then bent him over and spanked his "ow ow that hurts mom" he wined his grand father said "my name is Hayato Fūrinji this is Miu" he pointed to his granddaughter.

He then contuied and said " you father Minato was my second son it seems like you need training to be stronger to protect yourself" Naruto shook his head yes "ok me and grand father shall teach you the Fūrinji Style first" said Miu.

Kushina made dinner for all they ate meanwhile with Konan Itachi and Kisame they were on the outskirts of the leaf and they took their cloaks off and began walking to the leaf .

" Konan what dose this Fūrinji guy look like?" asked Kisame " we should go to the Hokage" interrupted Itachi they then body flickered again outside the Hokage's room they knocked a Anbu put their swords at their necks.

The door opened to revel a man who's was 29 he is a fit and relatively tall man with spiky silver hair, and has dark-colored eyes "you can let them go this seems very urgent " said the Hokage.

All three bowed and came in his bed room Konan said "Lord Hokage we got bad news a even stronger group then us as arisen called Yami and we need to see Lady Kushina to tell her her bother is dead".

"this is bad and my name is Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi then gave them the address to Kushina's house the trio walked their they then knocked Kushina answered.

"Itachi Konan what you doing here?" Konan said " Kushina got bad news Nagato dead Kushina began to cry "what's wrong mother?" asked Naruto as he was worried.

Kushina then said "you uncle is dead" she said in-between sobs he then hugged her and anger entered his eyes "I will kill them!" he thought he want revenge he barely remember but what he did he was a nice man his uncle .

Flash back Naruto was crying at his father grave his mom told him he was a great man a hand was on his shoulder he truned around and saw a man who was fair-skinned man with chin-length red hair he said "Naruto you not a monster you a good person like me and you ma who as a hart of gold use it to get friends".

End of flash back Konan and Naruto took her to bed Konan then blushed at Naruto after that everyone went to bed .

End of chapter 1 of historys strongest Shinobi I hope you enjory it and stay with me I am also going to up date battleing maidens the cursed cherry blossom and new kid on the block my gundom seed fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Training

Authers note: lemon

Naruto then left the room to thank Kushina wiped the tears from her eyes and said Hayato its began 12 years ago flash back to 12 years ago a gaint nine tailed fox attacked Konoha.

Meanwile In a closed location a man with sort spikey blonde hair blue eyes in his early 20s or 30s he had a white and red jacket on "w…were N….Naruto?" asked a female voice.

The Man handed Naruto to his mother he then placed a Genjustu over her took Naruto he then said "sorry dear but I need my plan to work" he then teleported back to Kurama and summoned Gamabunta.

Minato then used the death reaper seal Justu the shigami shot its arm at Kurama it began to pull its soul out the fox fought but was loseing in the end Kurama lost and Minato sealed the fox in his son.

He then died baby Naruto began to cry when Kakashi found him and took the baby back to Kushina in their safe house he entered their Kushina was still sleep he stayed a hour.

Flash back end "that's what happened Hayato gave a grim but yet proud look and said" my son died as a hero" everyone went to bed the next moarning Naruto woke up to a gong in his ear.

"ah I am up" Naruto said as he saw Hayato he then said " time for training the other masters will help you with you excuses wile I with my fighting style and tenques ".

Naruto got dressed ate breakfast with everyone else strangely for five thirty am Akisame then took Naruto outside tied him to a tire and he had a wipe and wiped Naruto.

Naruto jumped up in the air and began running as fast as he could Akisame could tell he was in shape and way better and faster then Kenichi Naruto picked up speed as the wipe keep hitting him.

He passed two girls he knew Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno "what's going on?" asked Ino Sakura shrugged her shoulders in to as not knowing a hour past and Naruto went back to his home .

Got bathed and went to the academy their he seat in his seat with all the girls ogling him same with the Sasuke fan girls Iruka came in and said class time for the clone justu test."

Everyone lined up and did it one by one in the other room Naruto did his clone Justu and he past he left meanwhile with Sakura Haruno she began looking for Sauske .

She found him eating lunch she then ran and hugged him and stopped she began to stutter "y ….you a …..a " she then passed out Sauske caught her placed her on the bench he ate and left.

Sakura woke up and went home with Naruto he was on his hands walking on them "this how you get you arms stronger " said Shio as he made Naruto walk around the whole compound Konan watched in ah at the man she was falling for.

Naruto was getting tired Kenichi was getting somewhat jealous since he heard his maters say Naruto was better meanwhile with Yami "ok Ragnarok shall take Order of the Akatsuki " said Senzui.

As both Yami and Yomi departed wile the members of Ragnarok stayed " sensei thanks for teaching me "said Zuriya in the shadows Ryūto replied " you only know the basics".

He took her to His personal training room their he threw a punch she blocked he then kicked her in the gut she coughed up spit she feel on her knees he knocked the wind out of her.

He nelt and kissed her cheek took his hand out she took it he helped her up she then used a barrage of kicks he just used his Seikuken to block with one arm he then grabed and twised it.

"aw " she wined as he let her go " that's enthe rest " she then seat beside her teacher and lover huffing a little her stamina as grown with Siegfried and Kiyuri.

They were in his bed room writing song and doing some training at the same time Kiyuri threw a kick at Siegfried he got Knocked down but got up he then blocked her attacks.

"that's good for today" said Siegfried back with Naruto he was beat he went to the bath room and opened the bath door and he walked in on Konan she smirked and said "want to join me?" she laughed a little.

He blushed and left the room to let her finish meanwhile with Sauske he was asleep he saw a girl with Long black hair like his mother the girl looked just like her ma he woke up.

But when he did he was a she "ah I am back to my normal form I need to tell Naruto I love him" Mikoto came in and smiled "you back Satsuki " Satiki shook her head yes.

The next day class was starting and Iruka said "welcome to the team forming we will have you on teams on team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Sakura Haruno the last person been replaced wait for both the new team mate and sensei".

Both waited in the room for a hour after the teams were called a girl with tan skin and brown eyes and a chiness hair stilye and cloths looked at her team mates she then blushed at Naruto. Then a man came in with sort brown hair with dark marking under his eyes and a cough he had a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back.

"hello my name Hayate Gekkō I am you sensei I like my girl friend Yūgao Uzuki and other things I am known as the wind cutter now you guys?" Sakura stood up and said "My Name Sakura Haruno I want to be the best Kunochi I can and be miss Uzumaki Namikaze".

Tenten was next and said " my name is Tenten Ora I just tranfroed teams my old one was annoying as shit and I want to be the best Kunoichi like lady Tsunade and Lady Kushina".

Last was Naruto he then cleared his throat and said " I want to be like my father the Hokage of this village and I want to be stronger to protect it" then they all left Tenten said "Naruto can I watch you train today?".

With Satsuki/ Sasuke she was annoyed she was on a team with a loud month and a shy girl who she knew who stalked Naruto she gave Hinata a dead look if you look at Naruto again.

They were dismissed and Hinata spoke "w …what d…. do y…. you thank of Naruto?" Satsuki got mad and punched her and said " don't talk about Naruto!" she then began beating her up.

She stopped when she was knocked out and was black and blue and she then took Hinata to the hospital and left to her home back with Naruto and Tennten they were at Naruto's home.

He then went to his grandfather for the Fūrinji style of fighting Tenten seat beside Konan and watched as he showed Naruto the stance Naruto took it both men threw punishes.

Wile watching Tenten body got heated her lower region began to get wet Naruto punched in the air over and over "let me show you a defense" said Hayato he then used his arm and made a spare around him.

Naruto tried it was hard but he tried for hours this made Tenten more Horny Shigure saw this and whispered "I don't know why marital arts turn you on but go to the secret spring I tell Naruto to go their".

Tenten then left after Naruto's training Shigure took him to the secret place their he saw Tenten she had sort bangs and her hair still in a buns **eidted due to fanfiction .net rules go to the link in my profile for the unedited version go to my profile and highlight on the devan art link and left click then lik open link** Tenten was on top of Naruto both fell asleep the next day they got up and dressed and left Naruto went to train Shigure said "good morning Naruto".

Naruto went in got Breakfast "morning Ma and masters " he ate then Shigure went outside threw him a sword he drew it it was a normal Kanata with a circle guard it was black the halide and sheath.

She showed him the stance to take he took it both charged and clashed she then said " I am going to teach you Kousaka Ryuu: Samidare Shuriken" she then threw shuriken .

It went in different ways and they were in mid air and hit a tree Naruto tried but it was a normal threw he looked at the time and saw he was late he went to the mission "sorry I am late guys I was traning".

Naruto and his team went to a garden to pick weeds out Naruto and Sakura were picking when their hand meet both looked at each other and blushed Sakura said Naruto sorry" .

After their mission Naruto returned home were he saw gussets shoes he entered and saw his aunt Mikoto he then said " hey aunt were Sauske at?" the women known as Mikoto had fair-skin with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes.

She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt.

She then said " hey Naruto we heare since are water went out on us" Shigure came in and told Naruto to follow her out side she picked up a rock and swrong it it cut wind.

Naruto then tried nothing happened he tried agin he keep at it for a hour he then got sweaty and whent to his room got a towel and underwear and rag and went to the bath room.

He opened it went in and saw Satsuki she got red in the face she was half way in the water she froze "you ok Sauske ?" Naruto asked she just stood their mouth wide open.

Mikoto came in noticed how red she was and took her daughter out Naruto got new water and bathed got clean six months later Naruto and team7 was in the Hokages office.

Kakashi said " you got a mission to protect Princess Kagu shes the daughter of princess Sara you need to take her to snow to make a suplye treaty to the land of snow". The team went to the gate their was his mother cousin grandfather and the masters team stoped so did princess Kagu she bears a striking resemblance to her mother, but her hair is lighter in colour. She wears an orange robe and a tan and green bandanna around her forehead.

Mikoto and Satsuki came up and said "Naruto I love you and I am a girl Naruto "she kissed his lips Naruto was shocked that Sauske was a girl.

Satsuki said " I tought being you rival whould make you love me but I got cought up in the persona and Sakura keep him safe" Sakura shook her head yes then team 7 leaft.

Authors note: pleas read and review


End file.
